The Warriors of Fury
by acerpilot
Summary: When the Dragons returned, we lived in peace. When we left for the Heavens, we discovered wonders. When the Insects came, we fought back as one. When people from within our own race turned against our draconic brothers, we fought back. And now, years after finishing our last war, we discover just how much we are needed.
1. prologue

**2 thousand years ago, 2 children, young warriors of a forgotten era, changed the world.**

**They befriended the beasts known as dragons, ferocious beasts bent on killing, and proved them to be wise creatures equal to humans.**

**Ten years later, they vanished with the dragons.**

**None know what happened to them.**

**A thousand years after that, the dragons returned, dozens of species of them.**

**We lived in harmony with them and went to the stars.**

**Then, the Rathni attacked.**

**Vicious insectoids bent on consuming everything, they attacked the hatchling human colonies in horrendous massacres.**

**We fought back.**

**Rallying under the dragon riders, we formed the Archian Federation, and fought back against the Rathni.**

**In battle after battle we fought beside our dragon brethren and exterminated the Rathni.**

**But in our hour of triumph others struck.**

**Humans who denied the equality of dragons, the OPA, they struck.**

**With fleets designed specifically to defeat our ships, and tactics to fight our dragons, they struck.**

**They glassed entire planets, exterminating their inhabitants and burning the planet to a crisp.**

**Vanaheim, Freyja, Pol'ni, Ral.**

**All gone.**

**Destroyed.**

**Vaporised.**

**But we fought back.**

**We had martyrs.**

**Fury squadron 6, the midnight strike, fallen to the last warrior on Ral.**

**Commando team 98, the wingdivers, destroying the OPA superdreadnought from within.**

**The Pillar of Autumn, sacrificing itself to save a civilian colony off Freyja.**

**We had leaders.**

**General Heather Atali, bonded to the dragon Windshear, victor of the battle for Napthli's Gate.**

**Admiral Viggo Grimborn, a former OPA Leader and his fleet, who turned against the OPA and saved Reach.**

**Lord Fury, the leader of the Fury Corp, champion of a thousand battles.**

**We developed new tactics, new ships, and better weapons with our draconic brothers.**

**Then it was our turn to strike.**

**We attacked them and drove them back, reclaiming every lost world and avenging every fallen soul.**

**Then we took the war to the OPA territories.**

**In a deep strike, Lord Fury and Admiral Viggo captured the OPA capitol and forced them to accept terms.**

**We knew at that point that we were not alone, but we never realized just how large the galaxy was.**

**Or how much we were needed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Year 3062**

**Archian Federation Space**

**Planet: Sparta**

**Headquarters of the Archian Navy**

The **Rathni's Demise**. The largest ship ever built by human hands, it would be the most feared ship in Archian space by the time it commissioned. It was an immense ship, which radiated power. The unholy offspring of modern engineering and a mountain of guns, the 10 km long superdreadnought would be the flagship of the entire Archian fleet once it commissioned. It bristled with more guns than any three _Annihilator_ class dreadnoughts and was constructed entirely out of the nearly indestructible nightshade titanium. The **Demise **was more than capable of glassing an entire planet on its own, or engaging an entire hostile fleet and winning. It hung in orbit around the planet, awaiting it's final commissioning party.

On the planet below, the occupants of a mostly empty briefing room sat looking at a holographic display showing the great superdreadnought. One of the inhabitants was a grizzled looking soldier sitting next to a large purple dragon, which crackled with electricity. On the other side of the table, a tall man in a lab coat sat, discussing the events which had just been shown on the display.

"Director Grimborn, the test was a complete success." the scientist stated "The **Rathni's Demise** was capable of 10% higher hyperspace speeds than we originally anticipated and managed to retain 15% more velocity during the hyperspace downtransit than projections showed."

The director of the Archian Federation and the decorated savior of Reach sighed in response to the comment and patted the head of his bonded Skrill, Bolt. He then turned to the scientist and responded with a grimace. "I agree that that part of the test was a complete success, and that you and your team have performed above expectations in all of the categories expected. However, I am still not happy about the sheer brightness of the **Demise's** hyperspace flare. It is a dead giveaway as to what just entered the system."

A chuckle sounded from the doorway to the briefing room as a slender figure clad in black scaled armor entered the room. He chuckled again before proceeding to continue the conversation. "While stealth certainly is useful at times Viggo, I hesitate to say that it would be possible to hide the **Demise**. It is hard to hide something that is 10 kilometers long. To be honest, I think that we should leave the flare on the **Demise** purely for the intimidation factor."

Director Viggo Grimborne looked at his friend and laughed. "Since you put it that way, I suppose that it wouldn't be a bad idea, particularly on a ship as powerful as the **Demise**. Good idea Fury." The scientist trembled as he realized that the slender warrior in black was none other than the legendary LORD FURY, leader of the fury squadrons and victor of a thousand battles. "On the other hand, I now have a new job for you and your team, Doctor Vage."

"What would that be Director?"

"I want you to design and build a stealth ship. I want it to be capable of undetectable hyperspace travel and undetectable in normal space." The director responded.

"One suggestion I might add myself." Fury said, "would be to make it large enough to fight off most ships that do stumble across it as well as drop two full battlions of commandos and a Fury squadron. That would make it a large battlecruiser."

"I believe that we could do that Lord Fury," the scientist Vage responds. "By your leave Director?"

"Go and get started on it," Viggo replies, "and tell your team they did an excellent job on the **Demise**."

As the scientist exits the room, a black dragon, black as midnight, enters the room and walks over to Fury, sitting next to him before purring a greeting at Viggo.

"So that's where you went Jode, I was worried you had gotten lost, I almost never see you and Fury separate," Viggo says as he reaches over and scratches the back of the night furies neck. "Have the scientists figured out anything about that strange anomaly over at Freezing-to-Death."

Fury reaches towards the table and activates the holographic display on it. The display shows a massive structure shaped like a twin pronged tuning fork. He turns to Viggo and begins the briefing. "The scientists say that the thing is definitly artificial, and that it appears to be made out of a substance similar to nightshade titanium, but that it is not identical and is likely a different substance melted by ordinary plasma, not night fury plasma. I plan to send a Fury squadron over to stay on planet until we figure out what that thing does."

Viggo clears his throat and asks "are you certain that you can spare a fury squadron. We don't have an unlimited number of them."

Fury smiles and looks back at him, "I'm not just sending them any random squadron, I'm sending them Fury squadron 23"

Viggo stared at him aghast, for Fury squadron 23 was one of the top 10 Fury squadrons in terms of battle honors. They were known as the Dusk Strikers and were the first Fury team to kill a Rachni queen, and had over 20 kills on the modified Red Death dragons used by the Rachni to hunt the dragons. They were one of the teams most competed for by new recruits whenever a slot came up on their teams. Their current team lineup considered mastery of 40 forms of combat and high expert rating with every weapon in their arsenal the minimum qualifications for the team. He suddenly smiled and laughed at the next thought that ran through his mind. "You do realize that they are going to hate you for that. You're banishing them to one of the most hellish places we know of, and there is practically no infrastructure there."

"They probably will hate me for it, but something tells me it is going to be important to have some Fury squadron members out here, and they are the best I have availible." Viggo stared at Fury aghast at the serious look on the slender soldiers face. Then Fury smiled and laughed, "I'm not getting phsycic in my old age friend, it is just a hunch. But in all seriousness, I want to play this safe, and if anything does happen, I want to be ready for it."

"Understood, you and Jode can handle that." Viggo said, standing. "In the meantime, I have to go convince those idiots over in parliament that the OPA has shown no signs of being ready for another war, and that we don't need to spend all of our savings doubling planetary defenses."

"Understood, I'll leave the politicking to your, though I will tell Einfari to help you out with that." Fury said as he also stood up to leave the room.

"Much appreciated, I think she scares them" Viggo said, as Bolt and Jode left the room.

"She should, she scares me." Fury admits as he leaves.

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank your for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction, just a couple of things to let you know about before you stop reading. First, I will be using races, names, and ships from every science-fiction I can think of, so if you have any suggestions for races, please pm me. Second, In regards to world building, the only canon history of the befriending of the dragons is the 3 movies, however, I will be using characters from the tv show and the books to help flesh out my universe. Third, I publish chapters whenever I finish them, so if it seems like I don't have a posting schedule that is because I don't.**

**I also want to thank Vigogrimborne for his work on night fury culture and naming in his Living series, please go read it, he did an excellent job for that. Next, I do have plans for hiccup and toothless to appear, but you are going to need to be patient for that. Finally, Lord Fury is not a character from any other fanfiction, it is actually a title given to the head of the Fury Corp so that it seems as if the leader is immortal. He has no real name, but he is not hiccup, I know some of you are going to think he is BUT HE IS NOT!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
